Katherine Hillard
Katherine Hillard (simply known as Kat) is one of the major protagonists in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, and the 1st half of Turbo. She is the second Pink Ranger and second Pink Ninja Ranger of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, as well as Zeo Ranger I Pink of Zeo Rangers, and the first Pink Turbo Ranger of the Turbo Rangers. She is also one of Tommy Oliver's love interests and later his wife. She is portrayed by Catherine Sutherland. History ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' Katherine is first seen when she was first selected by Rita Repulsa to do her evil bidding and was transformed into a cat. Aisha and Kimberly named her "P.C." when they think she was a stray cat. She became a cat monster, but the form was eliminated by Ninjor and Ninja Megafalconzord. She can transform back and forth between her cat and human form. While she was in her human form, she stole Kimberly's power coin, and snuck into the Falconzord and stole it after knocking Tommy out. But Katherine would soon break free from the spell due to her pure heart. When she broke free, she was near Angel Grove's Gym & Juice Bar with Kimberly inside training for the Pan Global Games. When she got in she saw Kimberly, still weary from the last couple of battles, struggle to stay focused on the balance beam, she ended up losing her balance and fell on the floor. Katherine feeling guilty for being partially responsible, because she was involved in Rita's plan to tire Kimberly, took her to the hospital. When Tommy and Billy who went to visit Kimberly was called to help out Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, Katherine visit Kimberly and confessed about the things she did while she was influenced by one of Rita's spells but she knows about Kimberly and her friends being Power Rangers especially when Tommy told her about his experience of being influence by Rita. Rita and Zedd sent down Garbage Man to capture Katherine for breaking their dream of using her to destroy her new friends. But when Garbage Man failed Zedd and Rita gave the Rangers the ultimatum: Either they give up Katherine or their ally Ninjor will be sent to the bottom of the Sea of Sorrow. The Rangers go through with the deal and had met with Rita, Rito, Goldar, and the Tengas but was tricked to find out that the container which contained Ninjor was empty as for the Rangers' plan B, they activated a shield protecting Katherine from evil. however the Tengas was able to destroy the shield allowing Rito to kidnap Katherine. while Katherine was in a dungeon as Rita and Zedd waited for the Sea of Sorrow's high tide, Rito who had a pain in his neck, was standing guard and allowed Katherine to massage his neck only to fall asleep after. As Katherine got the key from him and got out she noticed a box in which Rito told her what was inside it which was Kimberly's pink power coin, once she obtained it, she was teleported to the Command Center and was able to give the coin back to Kimberly. However, After successfully completing the Pan Global Trials and has the chance of competing in the Pan Global Games, Kimberly, with the support of her friends for going to the Pan Globals, decided to quit the team and passed her coin to Kat as she became the new Pink Ranger. She becomes friends with Aisha and begins to love animals. Zedd and Rita captured her in a chamber and try to make Kat evil again, Tommy eventually came to the rescue after finding the Zeo Crystal in the Caves of Deception and frees Kat. Master Vile used the Orb of Doom to transform all the Rangers back into children. Only Billy was able to escape by using a machine which was powered by the power coins, which were then stolen by Rito and Goldar and then destroyed by Rita and Zedd. Zordon tells the young rangers that the Zeo Crystal can return Earth to it's proper rotation and the rangers to their correct ages. Kat went to the Australian Outback and found the Pink Zeo Crystal. Then, the reassembled Zeo Crystal transformed the Rangers back into their normal selves including Aisha who decided to stay in Africa. ''Power Rangers: Zeo'' ''Power Rangers: Turbo'' Gallery Kat4.jpg|Kat, while still under Rita's spell. Kat MMPR.jpg Katherine-New-Pink-Ranger-3M.jpg KAT91.jpg Kat10.jpg|Kat as Zeo Ranger I - Pink. Kath.jpg|Kat in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. Trivia *She has an ellipse visor on her helmet as both the Pink Zeo Ranger and the Pink Turbo Ranger. *Katherine Hillard is the third longest serving power ranger after Adam Park and Tommy Oliver. *Katherine Hillard is also one of the three rangers to last all the way to Turbo alongside Tommy and Adam. External Links *Katherine Hillard in Love Interest Wiki *Katherine Hillard in Power Rangers Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Selfless Category:In Love Category:Superheroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Redeemed Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Lawful Good Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Successors Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Wrathful Category:Honest Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Nurturer Category:Rivals Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Liars Category:Envious Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Supporters Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Chi Masters Category:Master Combatants Category:Successful Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Loyal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Voice of Reason Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Outright Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Genius Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heartbroken Category:Right-Hand Category:Deal Makers Category:Sympathetic Category:Law Enforcers Category:Victims Category:Parents Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Amazons Category:Charismatic Category:Dreaded Category:Magic Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Loner Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Ingenue Category:Classic Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Traitor